


past the limit

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Biting, Break Up, Crying, Explicit Language, Fainting, Forced Orgasm, Guilt/Shame, Haemophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Link Has Self-Worth/Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sadistic Rhett, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett loves hurting Link. He goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem Within A Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of this has taken place in the real world. I do not own Rhett or Link. This story was created for the sole purpose of entertainment.

Link wakes up to bruises and bite-marks marring his skin. For a moment he doesn't quite know where he is, but then remembers the events that took place last night. "Rhett...", Link says, his voice cracking. "Rhett, where are you?", he tries again, louder this time. He hears footsteps coming from down the hall. The tall man stops to lean against the doorway. "Yes, Link? Did you want something?", Rhett asks, sounding irritated. Link shakes his head. "N-no. I just... wanted to know if you were here.", Link told the bigger man. With that the blond turns to walk out of the room. "W-well, actually, I...I, I thought that maybe y-you could...I mean, if you-", Link starts, fidgeting with his fingers. Rhett narrows his eyes. "O-okay...Yeah, nevermind...", the shorter man trailed off. Link gave a half-hearted crooked smile. "I'll be fine...Just, you can go."

\---

_It's a beautiful summer day. Two young children are running through a forest. One of them trips and slams into the ground. The boy that is still standing begins to laugh. He does not ask the smaller child if he's alright. He does not try to help. When the kid on the forest floor starts to cry, he grins. He enjoys the other child's pain._

\---

Link doesn't usually question the way Rhett treats him. He just assumes that it's normal. Not to mention that he's accustomed to this way of living. However, things are particularly awful as of late. Sure, Rhett has always been harsh and demanding, but never before was he outright cruel. Link knows better than to ask though. He shudders as he remembers the last time he started asking questions. Link pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind and slowly gets out of bed. The first thing on his list was to take a shower. A short and cold one, because according to Rhett, Link doesn't deserve anything better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy! <3


	2. One Fateful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Taylor Lockewood and Link is very intrigued by the man.

Monday's were Link's day off. It seemed a little strange, even to him, but he never thought about it for long. That particular Monday, however, Rhett also happened to be out of town. His mother had begged him to come home. Eventually Rhett caved, if only to soothe his guilt of going so long without talking to his parents. To his surprise Rhett had asked Link to stay behind. At first Link didn't know what to do with his new found freedom. He quickly ran out of things to do in the house. Link also came to realize he had no idea how to make his own food. He'd never had to before, as someone always provided that for him. It was with this realization that he decided to go out for dinner. 

\---

 _I don't know where I'm going,_ Link thought to himself, _Not to mention the fact that I have to walk there and back._ Link didn't exactly know how to drive. Rhett had convinced him it was unnecessary for both of them to learn how to drive, especially because the tall man already had his license at that point. Link had dubiously agreed. _Was I ever mistaken..._ Link thought. After quite a walk, Link finally found a place that looked suitable, if a little shady. The slightly crooked sign read: **The Male Box**. Link stopped right outside the door. _Is this some kind of bar? I've never been one for getting drunk...But maybe a drink or two would do me right._ Link decided that he would go in, get some food, maybe have a drink, then leave. He opened the door and walked inside. 

\---

The loudness of the bar was a genuine shock. The moment he walked through the door a throbbing rhythm pounded through his body. Link strongly considered leaving for a moment, but in the end chose to tough it out. He didn't really know why, other than the fact that doing so felt _wrong_ somehow. He stumbled further into the building to look for a seat. It was difficult to think about anything with all the commotion going on around him. Link went up to the bar, figuring he'd have a beer. If anything he was trying to dull the throbbing pain that began in his head. The bartender appeared to have a perpetual frown on her face. _Who wouldn't, with a workplace like this?_ Link was having second thoughts about his choice to stay.

\---

"Hey, sugar. What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?" an unfamiliar voice spoke right into Link's ear. Hot breath tickled his neck. "I, um... I actually don't know." Link replied, feeling a little nervous. He was surprised that he wasn't more uncomfortable, given the situation. "My name's Taylor." At this, Link turned to face the stranger. He was a bit shocked to see that the man in question had on eyeliner and lipstick. The newcomer laughed at his expression. "I'm comfortable with myself, sweetheart. I don't define myself by typical social standards. Sometimes, like right now, I wear women's clothes and such, just because I _can_." Taylor replied. Link looked closer at him. The man was definitely still attractive, beauty products or not. "Well, alright... If, if that's what makes you happy, I won't judge. By the way, my name's Link." he shouted in response. "That's a real short name for someone as tall as you." Taylor answered with a chuckle. Link smiled crookedly at his new acquaintance. "Have a drink with me?" Taylor asked, with a strange look in his eyes. Link, despite his usual worry and fear, said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Lockewood's Description:  
> -6'3" (Link is 6')  
> -Light brown, slightly curly hair  
> -Hazel eye color  
> -Ambidextrous (But prefers the right side)  
> -Left arm and hand has severe scars from a fire he fell onto when he was six  
> -Little to no body hair on his legs, chest and arms (However, he can grow a beard)  
> -Likes: animals of all kinds (Except gorillas/apes/chimpanzees), Zip lining, and sketching/drawing (He's a successful artist)  
> -Dislikes: Sheets (Blankets are the exception), zippers, and the color grey.  
> -Pansexual/Identifies as male even though he has a tendency to wear traditionally female clothes/jewelry/make-up (More Information [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansexuality) and [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drag_queen))  
> -Extra: Has little to no concept of time and has thalassophobia (a severe fear of the ocean)


	3. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes Taylor home for the night, even though he knows that he'll be punished for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is where things become much darker. If you are uncomfortable with that, please either skip this chapter or leave now.

Link couldn't help but like Taylor. The man was incredibly charming. It also helped that he was very pleasing to look at. The man was funny, charismatic and just a generally likable guy. The compliments Taylor gave, although seemly honest, made Link _very_ uncomfortable. He didn't really understand why he felt this way, he just knew that he did. 


End file.
